Lulu and Shaina
by TacoDudette
Summary: Two young benders make their way through this land searching for something important they can do with their lives. Both abandoned their villages as children and they met along their travels and became best friends. JUST READ THIS YOURSELF! GOSH! p
1. Lulu and Shaina

**AUTHORS NOTES! OH NO!**

**So, this is a story me and my friend Sarah32 from livevideo have been writing together. She'd write one part and then I'd write a piece too. She's Lulu and I'm Shaina.**

The sun began climbing slowly above the treetops of Leaf Line forest, a squirrel dashed about the trees, a nut clutched tightly in its mouth. A rabbit poked it nose out of its hole and sniffed the foggy air. A doe bounded through the trees, her newly born fawn by her side. This was it. Spring was here. The forest seemed alive as the sun grew larger and larger over the forest. The animals were excited about the start of a glorious new season. Bears growled as they awakened from their sleep. Birds perched themselves on tree branches and sang to the morning---"SHUT UUUUUP!!!!!" a loud voice rang through the forest with a loud boom. The earth rumbled and rabbits scurried into their holes. The birds sank into their nests, terrified.  
Two figures lay in the middle of the forest under sleeping bags. Both were holding pillows over their heads.

One of the figures had her hand balled into a fist and it was lying on the ground on top of a very large dent in the earth. It was easy to tell, she was the one who had screamed and made the earth rumble. She pulled her hand back into the sleeping bag and gave a satisfied smile as silence rang through the forest, then rolled over and instantly starting snoring loudly.

The figure lying next to her rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked at the girl lying next to her. She'd done it again. She did this every morning! If something woke her up, she'd make it known that whatever did it was unwelcome.

She sighed and grabbed the nearest stick. "Shaina?" She asked, not expecting her to respond at all, and, she was right. Shaina just lay there with a goofy grin on her face, snoring loudly. The other figure grasped the stick tightly and prodded Shaina in the side with extreme force.

Shaina groaned in her sleep and rolled over.  
"Stupid birds." she said with a yawn. "Don't they know NORMAL people like to wake up AFTER the sun rises?!?!"

The other girl laughed and poked her with the stick again. "Shaina, wake up! We have to find breakfast!"

Shaina groaned and said, "I'll eat my shoe. I don't wanna wake up!"

The other girl sighed and said, "Fine, I'll go by myself!" She started to stand up, but then she remember something she had seen someone do once to someone else to wake them up –cough- Aang to –cough- Sokka –cough-

She grabbed the stick tightly and screamed, "Shaina!!! There's a snake on your sleeping bag!!!" With that, she moved the stick up and down Shaina's sleeping bag like a snake.

Shaina opened one eye and stared at Lulu. (For that was the other girl's name. You're a genius if you figured that one out my friend!) "FINE! I'm up!" She stood up and stretched her arms and yawned saying, "it's probably a good thing we look for food anyway. I don't have any shoes." She smiled at Lulu and rolled up her sleeping bag.

Lulu laughed a little and said, "I think there's a village nearby. Let's go!"

Shaina yawned again. It was her way of protesting the morning for coming so fast. "Maybe I'll do some earth bending practice on those birds when we get back." she said quietly, smiling evilly.

Shaina was a tall girl with brown hair dangling down past her armpits. She left her hair down in winter to keep her warm because her hair was very thick, but in spring, she pulled it into a high pony tail to keep her cool. People loved when she did this because when her hair was out of her face, they could see her bright blue eyes, streaked with green. She was an earth bender. And she was quite good at it too. She was very tough, but was always seen smiling. It was her goal in life to make as many people smile as she could, and she was very good at doing just that. Her best friend in the whole world was Lulu.

Lulu was a short 7 year old waterbender. Although she was young, she was a very powerful water bender. She was very strong, but at the same time, she was very sensitive and sweet. Her hair was a darker shade of brown then Shaina's and it was a little shorter. Everyone was hypnotized by her radiantly blue eyes, and everyone thought she was so sweet and kind. Lulu was a very popular girl.

They arrived at the village of Leaf Line. Merchants were just starting to unlock their shops and restock their carriages with the food and trinkets to interest the small town. A heavenly aroma reached Shaina's nose as they passed all the merchants, trying hard to sell them their jeweled necklaces and broaches they had hand-carved and INSISTED they were made perfectly to match their skin tones. Shaina grabbed Lulu's arm and dragged her to a nearby shop where the aroma seemed to be coming from.

Lulu followed Shaina reluctantly. Once they stopped, she asked, "Uh, Shaina? What are you doing?"

Shaina's eyes grew large as she pressed her face against the shop window. "Must...eat!" and with that she pushed Lulu into the shop.

Lulu laughed. Of course Shaina wanted to eat. That what she always wanted to do! "Well, what do you want?" She asked as they reached the counter.

Shaina licked her lips greedily and said, "Ramen! LOTS of ramen!!!"

Lulu smiled at the man behind the counter and ordered a large bowl of ramen for Shaina and passed it to her, "I'll just have a salad please." She looked at Shaina who had an eyebrow raised. "I'm not that hungry!" Lulu said. Shaina shrugged and scarfed down her noodles in one gulp, then burped loudly. She sighed with satisfaction and looked at Lulu's salad.  
"You see, this is why I'm fat and you're skinny!" she said, rubbing her belly and laughing.

Lulu smiled and lay the money on the counter, "I'm sorry! I'm just not used to eating a lot. Well we better keep moving, and Shaina? Can I tell you something?"

Shaina burped again then replied, "You know you can! What is it?"

Lulu glared at her and said, "You are not gonna do earth bending practice on those bird when we go back!!!"

Shaina stared at her, then she smiled and they both burst out laughing.

Lulu took a deep breath after their laughter had died down and said, "Okay, well, lets get the stuff we need and get back to--"She stopped dead. She looked ahead and saw a boy she knew from her old village. "Or let's leave now!" She said, pushing Shaina, trying to get her to move.

Shaina wasn't expecting this and fell forward. "Whoa! Hold your Rhinohorses!" She said, turning around to face Lulu. "What's the hurry?"

"Uh, nothing! Let's go!" As she turned around, she tripped over a basket of cabbages right behind her, causing the boy to turn around and see her.

"Lulu? Is that you?"

Lulu squealed, "RUN!" and she tugged on Shaina's hand.

Shaina laughed as the cabbage merchant screamed curses in their direction and ran along with Lulu, stopping only when the reached their camp.

Shaina leaned over and inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath. "What the heck was that about???" She asked, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Nothing!" Lulu said, a little higher then usual.

"Oh, no you don't! Spill it girl! What's going on?"

Lulu blushed a deep shade of red, then said, "Well, before I met you, I lived in a village, and, there was this boy there that I had a crush on. Jake. And we have been friends for a long time but I ran away cause I felt like I wasn't needed there anymore! Then I met you and you've been like a sister to me! I don't want to leave you!"

Shaina stared in disbelief. "You left your village and the boy you liked???" she said, staring in awe. "I mean, I knew you left your village and I understand that cuz I did the same thing, but I didn't know you left that boy behind!" Shaina grabbed Lulu's hand and pulled her towards the village. "We gotta get you back to that boy! You at least need to say hi!"

"But-but, I uh, can't you see, um, he is like 2 years older than me! And I don't know if he likes me back!" She tried to pull her hand out of Shaina's grip while she said this.

Shaina kept pulling her and laughed, "Well, we'll just have to find out now, won't we?"

Lulu looked horrified and blushed even harder than before.


	2. Jake

**WAZZUP?!?!?! Guess what? THESE ARE AUTHORS NOTES!!! OOO!!! So, I hope you guys like this story so far! Me and my friend SARAH32 from livevideo are having a lot of fun with this. So, REVIEW PEOPLE! Let us know what you think D**

**(And just so you know, I write all the things for Shaina, and she writes the stuff for Lulu. We both mix up who writes stuff for Jake.) I LIKE CANTALOPE!!!**

Shaina pulled Lulu into the village. Lulu was still trying to pull herself away from Shaina's grasp, but Shaina was bigger and was able to pull her along like a doll.

"So, where is this guy?" Shaina asked, stopping in the center of the town. Shaina smiled down at Lulu who had finally given up and just looked fatigued.

"Should I just scream out his name and hope for the best, or are you gonna cooperate?" Shaina asked, smiling.

Lulu glared at her, then looked around the village. And there he was, rushing towards her. "EEP!" She screamed and hid behind Shaina.

Jake stopped in front of her, a smile spread wide across his face. "Lulu! there you are! I've been worried sick!"

Shaina grinned and held down the laugh she longed to burst out, for fear of offending this Jake guy.  
"Come on Lulu, he's been worried sick." She whispered down to her, then gave her a wink and pushed her forwards.

Lulu stumbled forwards, "Um. Hi Jack! Hehe!" She cleared her throat, "This my friend Shaina"

Jake glanced up at Shaina. "Uh, hi." He said, giving a friendly nod.

"Yo." Shaina said, waving a little, but she got occupied with a meat stick stand across the street, leaving the two alone.

"Shaina!" Lulu said pleadingly, but Jake grabbed her hand.

"I missed you." He told her. She looked at him and smiled.

"I missed you too." She hugged him.

"So are you coming back 2 the village? I'm sure your dad and your moth..." he stopped, remembering her parents had died. "I'm sorry." He said, frowning.

She shook her head and said, "It's ok...I'm sorry, I cant go back. I'm staying with Shaina."

He bowed his head with a sad look on his face, "If that's what you want."

She lifted his head so he could look at her, "Yeah, it is."

"Okay, well, goodbye Lulu." He hugged her and walked away.

She stared after him, than said quietly, "Bye." She sighed, than turned towards the meat stand. She charged towards Shaina, her ears red with anger.

Shaina turned around, a long stick protruding from her mouth with meat still attached in her mouth. She looked at Lulu, who looked like she could shoot fire from her ears at any minute. "Wha???" Shaina said, very muffled from the meat stick still in her mouth.

"Why did you leave me with him?!" She screamed in her face.

Shaina pointed at her mouth and screwed up her face as if to say, "Meat. DUH!"

Lulu growled and said angrily, "Let's just go back to camp!"

Shaina swallowed the meat and gasped for air. "Fine." she said, smiling.

Lulu lay in her sleeping bag that night, flashes of what Jake had said kept her awake.

"Are you coming back 2 the village? I'm sure your dad and your moth..." he stopped, remembering her parents had died. "I'm sorry."

She stared at the tree branches above her and sighed.

Shaina snored loudly, and woke up. She looked at Lulu and saw she was still awake.  
"Hey, everything okay?" she asked, concerned.

Lulu tore her gaze away from the trees and looked at her, "Huh? No. It's nothing. Really." She rolled over to face the opposite direction.

Shaina laughed. Lulu knew very well that Shaina could always tell when she wasn't telling the truth. She stood up and sat next to her.  
"Oh no you don't! Come on! Spill the beans girl!" She put her arm around her and smiled at her.

She sighed and said, "Jake reminded me about losing my parents when we were in the village today..." She turned away. She hated it when people saw her crying.

Shaina turned Lulu's face towards hers and wiped away her tears. "It's not wrong to cry. Let it out, okay? You'll explode if you don't! And I know this from personal experience...well, not the blowing up part, but I came pretty darn close!" She smiled down at her.

Lulu smiled, than burst out crying on Shaina's shoulder. "I'll never see them again! I have no family..." she said between sobs.

Shaina rested her chin on her head and said, "You have me. We're family." And she let Lulu continue crying.

"Thank you Shaina." She said, looking at her with tear-filled eyes.

Shaina woke the next morning to the sound of birds and sheep in a distant field.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me." She said into her pillow.

Lulu pounced from a rock, trying to catch a butterfly, but missed and fell on her face.

Shaina groaned and looked up at her, "What are you, a cat? Didn't we go over the 'normal human' sleeping schedule yesterday???"

Lulu lifted her face out of the earth and whined, "But I want to play! I'm bored!"

Shaina slammed her head into her pillow and said, "You wanna play? Go find those annoying birds and practice some water bending!"

Lulu sighed and said, "I think ill just go to the lake and practice." She took of her shoes, then saw a bird fly down and land on Shaina's head.

Shaina roared with anger and shot a pebble out of the ground at the bird, sending it flying away, tweeting its displeasure.  
"ALRIGHT! I'M UP!" She screamed at the bird as it flew away.

Lulu started laughing and said, "Look Shaina!"

Shaina lifted up her head and saw Lulu's head was covered in birds.

"Psh. You're such a fairy princess." She said, but smiled at her all the same.

Lulu walked back towards her and stumbled over a rock. "But I'm also a cluts!"

Shaina laughed loudly, then said, "Come on. I'm STARVING!"

"Okay." Lulu said, as she pulled her shoes back on and ran to Shaina's side.

"Let's go back to that village. Those meat sticks were AMAZING!"

Lulu laughed as they walked back to the village.

They entered the village like they had the morning before, and again the merchants forced jewelry and food in their faces, trying to tempt them into buying their goods. Shaina got so fed up with one of the merchants that she stomped the ground the slightest bit, forcing the ground under his cart to shift, sending the cart speeding down the hill leading out of the village. The merchants ran after his cart screaming and flailing his arms, causing passers-by to stare and laugh to each other.

Lulu giggled and stared ahead. A figure was running towards her. It was Jake.

"_I thought he went back to our village!" _she thought to herself, her heart racing like a pack of llamadeer.

Jake came to a halt in front of her and raised himself to his fullest height, (which wasn't very far for an 8 year old) and said confidently, "I want to come with you!"

Lulu's eyes became glazed as she said, "Wh-what?"

Shaina stood there looking shocked. "I'm just gonna go get a meat stick..." she ran off to the stand, leaving the two alone...again.

Lulu hardly noticed as she stood there stock still.

"So, what do you say?" Jake asked her, a serious look on his face.

Lulu stood there for a few seconds, then shook herself and said, "What? Oh, I don't know! I'll have to ask Shaina."

Shaina walked over with a meat stick. (This time she only held it in her hand.)

"Someone say my name?" She asked, picking meat out of her teeth.

Lulu stared up at her and asked, "Shaina, should we let him travel with us?"

Shaina scratched her head and said to Lulu, "Uh, he does know we have no idea where we're going," she looked at Jake, "right?"

Jake blushed a little, than said, "Um, yeah. I just want to be with Lulu!"

Lulu turned around to face Shaina with wide eyes, her back to Jake.

Shaina elbowed Lulu, "Did ya hear that, he wants to be with you!"

Lulu turned around to face Jake again, her face as red as a cherry.

"Uh, is she okay?" Jake asked, looking to Shaina.

Shaina smiled brightly and grabbed Lulu's arm, "She's just fine. Let me have a quick word with her" and she pulled Lulu behind a merchant's cart. She stared into Lulu's eyes, looking very serious for a change.  
"Do you want Jake to come with us?"

Lulu stared into Shaina's eyes, "Of course! Um, maybe? Uh, no. Wait! Is that a trick question?" She furrowed her eyebrows, clearly looking confused. "Um, yeah. Let him come...I'll get used to being next to him soon." She turned around to look at Jake. He smiled widely at her, then she squealed, and fainted.

"Whoa! Come on girl! Don't do this now!" Shaina caught her and grabbed the water pouch Lulu kept on her belt for water bending and splashed her with the contents, causing her to jerk back to reality.  
"You sure you want him to come along? You might die if you see him that much!" Shaina said sarcastically, smiling at her.

Lulu smiled and said, "Uh, yeah, I'll get used to it soon! I promise!"

Shaina laughed and pulled her back over to Jake.

"It's agreed, you can come with us!" Shaina said, raising Lulu's hand in hers in a victory sort of way.

Jake smiled and gave Lulu a huge hug. "I'm so happy! I get to see you all the time now!" He said. Lulu's cheeks turned red, and behind Jake's back, Shaina mouthed, "Don't faint!" and flailed her arms jokingly.

Lulu's cheeks turned red, "Uh, let's go back to camp now!"

"Okay!" Jake said excitedly.

Lulu looked behind her, saw Jake, and tripped.

"Are you okay?" Jake asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just slipped." She smiled at him, but behind them two, Shaina was laughing hysterically into her hand.

Lulu looked at Jake again, then started getting really sweaty. "Is it hot out here or what? Why is it so hot?!" Lulu ran to the lake and dove in.

Jake looked at Shaina questioningly, she replied by shrugging and running to the lake too, screaming, "CANONBOMB!!!" and jumping in, creating a huge splash.


End file.
